Simply Complicated
by WherewolvesRSexay
Summary: Leah phases with Paul close by, why does Leah have a voice in her head? Rated M for Violence and lemony goodness.
1. Finding Out

The very day that I had phased was the day that I had imprinted. But of course being the only girl to ever phase in the history of the pack. It automatically made me some sort of freak, a genetic end to the simple way of life that I had lived before I found out that I was a werewolf. The only girl, except for the imprints of course, but course everyone already felt sorry for me. It was the simple fact that Sam _King of La Push_ Uley had been my first and latest boyfriend, until he dumped me for my cousin Emily. I had only found out about the imprint thing when I turned werewolf. It had finally made more sense than ever before. The Cullen's are vampires, well vegetarian vampires, and we were shifters meant to protect the people from them. But Ephraim had made a treaty with them, saying that if they didn't hunt on our land then we wouldn't hunt them. There was also the part about not biting a human. We were the protectors of our people and simply they were supposed to be the men. The simplicity of it was easy to understand. All men, no girls which meant no Leah Clearwater.

But here I am where I am not supposed to be. AGAIN! It is how I have always been, the wrong place the wrong time simply the wrong person. Did this mean I was supposed to be guy, but some random chromosome change made me a girl. It was so stupid, I didn't know these things, but one thing I was for certain about. My imprint with Paul. It was strong and hard to ignore. The dull aching in my heart was turning into a throbbing that would not quit. I had to see Paul or I was going to die or something. WAIT what if Paul felt the same way about me that I did about him. It became harder and harder for me to imagine what Paul would tell everyone. The imprint feeling was mutual; both of them would feel the same way. I HAD to talk to Paul and I meant **NOW!!!**

I ran out the door naked, with my clothes short shorts and tank top ties onto my ankle with a cord, so that I could phase on the fly. I had gone through a lot of outfits, since turning wolf, I mean when we phased we burst out of our body bursting through our clothes at the same time. A lot of my favorite clothes I never wore any more just in case of the chance that I might phase. It was becoming increasingly hard on me to not be with Paul. So I ran at full tilt towards his favorite spot hoping to catch him there. As I got closer I could smell him, the musky scent that I had grown so fond of. His scent was a woodsy rainy smell mixed with Axe Touch. The Axe was always masked by his woodsy smell that he always had after phasing, the only true time you can smell his Axe over the woods was at school. Paul's ex-girlfriend Brianne was definitely gorgeous, unlike me. I was just a normal girl, short pixie cut, spiky blonde hair, green eyes, russet bronze skin but an attitude that was slightly on the crazy side. The doctor diagnosed me Bi-Polar at the age of 7 but Paul was also Bi-Polar so we understood each other. Paul and I had been fast friends since 5th grade, now both seniors in High School, we had endured 7 long years together, we always had each other's back. When it came to phasing Paul was first, it made sense he was a boy, meant to phase when there were vampires. I came 3 weeks later, and Paul was there to help me through it. Those 3 weeks had been the hardest of my life, no Paul. It seemed that he had finally deserted me. After all those years and experiences, he finally realized that it wasn't supposed to be. Boys and girls just couldn't be only friends. But the moment I looked into his deep blue eyes, it hit me. Paul and I were meant to be.

When I had reached the clearing, that was known to be Paul's safe spot when he was fighting the world and everyone in it, he was there in all his glory. He stood tall arms outstretched, almost spread eagle, his legs spread shoulder width apart, clad in only his cutoffs Paul looked puzzled and if looks could kill Paul's would have been the one. I phased back and slipped on my shorts and tank top and strode into the clearing. A little nervous, but mostly confident, I think. When I reached Paul he turned suddenly, "Leah, I was just gonna come talk to you. I just needed to gather my thoughts at first."

With this my face lost its color I could feel all the blood drain from it. Paul's face looked confuzzled as well. "Ok Paul tell me what it is you have to say to me, then I need to tell you something as well." Paul's face softened and then he started "Well Leah as you may have noticed, there is somewhat of a pull between us, and it is not friendship." There was a simplicity with which he talked like he had been thinking this over for quite some time now. " I know that you must feel it too Le, it is hard for me to be away from you, there is a steady throbbing in my heart that gets worse the more I am away from you. That is why we have all the patrols together, I requested from Sam that we patrol together, I said you were easy to get along with since you understand me. No one really knows about my Imprint on you, I don't know how to tell anyone, not even Jake or Jared. Leah, I. . I love you. I really didn't know how to come to you about, but when you showed up in my spot, it only seemed right that I tell you everything."

My jaw dropped, he had just told me what I came here to tell him. Was this even possible, a double imprint, what the hell. I thought you could only imprint on someone outside of the pack. I thought I was the only exception, just like the female shifter thing. Well maybe this imprint thing was only because I was a female shifter the only one on record. This was so weird and definitely not normal, at least not normal from the legend we had heard. Not only was imprinting rare, but it was unheard of within the group of shifters. But then again there had never been a group of shifters this big. We were already at 7 with, Sam, Jake, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quill, and I. Sam thought it might have been because the Cullen's were a coven of 8 ½ with Renesmee, Nessie as they called her.

I just stared at Paul incredulously, did I just hear him right, he imprinted on me??? What in the hell Paul, you dated Brianne why not her or what about Sammy she was the prettiest girl in school. Everyone else that had imprinted, had done so on someone beautiful. Sam had imprinted on my cousin Emily, Quil had imprinted on little Claire a 5th grader, and Jared imprinted on Jacobs sister Rachel. All of them were pretty if not gorgeous, imprints were supposed to be like models, not someone as simple and as plain as me, surly he was kidding me.

But as I looked into his eyes I knew that he was telling me the truth. Everything in the world didn't matter, the meadow could have burst into flames around us and I wouldn't have noticed, Paul wouldn't have either. This was what we were made for, the protection and finding our soul mate and reproducing more just in case. But the more I thought about the less sense it really made to me. If both the imprint and the imprinter felt it why did we have to double imprint. I just had to tell him.

"Paul you just told me the exact same thing I came here to tell you. From the moment I looked into your eyes, I knew you were the one. I imprinted on you immediately and I didn't know how you would take it, so I didn't tell you, and know that you told me that you imprinted on me I don't know what to do. The tribal legends say nothing about two wolves imprinting on one another, because there had never been a girl shifter in history. Paul I don't know what to do anymore, the boys are all pissing me off, saying shit behind my back and I am just losing it. And with the imprint between us they will just get worse. Especially Sam, he will be the worst. Yeah Mr. I AM THE KING Uley will make this my personal hell because of us. Paul save me, I need help I just can't take it anymore."

Paul opened his arms and I collapsed like a little girl into them, like I had done so many times before. Paul always saved me, he had always been there when I collapsed just like I had. Paul kissed the top of my head and then whispered in my ear, "It doesn't matter baby, whatever happens we will get through this together. Who cares about the boys, since when are they ever right?" Paul had a good point but I just had to argue with him.

"What about the time Jake said that…" He shushed me by placing his finger on my lips.

"I don't care, when Jake was right, I am sure there has been plenty of times. Jake is a smart kid, after all he has liked you for about 4 years now. . . Shit I was not supposed to say that. Damnit, Jake didn't want you to know that. Oh well your mine now." His voice was husky this time, and he was breathing heavily. He placed his hands on the small of my back and pulled me close to him, he was breathing on my neck now. This was definitely the sexiest moment in my life. He started to nibble on my neck making me let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

I grabbed his face and brought his lips to mine. We were in the middle of a long passionate kiss when I heard two gasps. The same time and the same tone. Paul and I broke apart suddenly and turned in the general direction of the sound. Standing at the edge of the clearing was Sam and Jacob, standing naked, obviously having just phased.


	2. Running Away

The two naked boys at the edge of the clearing, were standing with their mouths agape. Paul started to shake, and as I turned to him, he was just a blurry shape. I put my hand on his arm, and he instantly calmed, to just shaking like any normal person would when in rage. Both boys by this time had managed to shut their mouths and pull on their cutoffs. They started walking towards us with unnatural speed (a werewolf thing), they had reached us within a minute. If looks could kill Paul would be dead, Sam was looking at Paul with such intensity I thought that Paul might have shattered. Then there was Jake, he was in pain, I know he was. He was going through a hundred scenarios in his mind, I could see it. When Jake thinks you can see his brain moving, and it was going through a hundred files a minute. He had really cared, all those times I thought Jake had been an asshole. Always teasing me about my looks, about Sam, hell he even fussed over me and Paul being friends. The whole time he had liked me, he looked betrayed, and extremely confused. I tried to console him, I took a step forward and he retreated a step. "I, Jake I, Damnit Jake I am sorry. I didn't know, this isn't right. Actually you know what, this is your fault, had you of told me this might not have happened. Okay it prolly would of, and you would be worse off anyway. I turned and ran into the surrounding timber, stripped on the run and phased.

"_Leah, I am so sorry, they are such assholes."_ Obviously Paul.

"_Leah, how could you, I thought you loved me." _ Stupid Sam.

These were the only two responses I got, I had at least expected Jake to put in his opinion. But no he didn't even try to defend himself or stop it.

"**God Damnit Sam, you know you're actually right, I 'loved' you. Past tense asshole, get over it and go get a blowjob or something."**

"_Leah, I am so sorry, you know we can't control Imprinting. If you had never invited her down here, I never would have imprinted on her. So technically this is your fault."_

"**Don't you put this on me Samuel Ryan Uley, she came down here to get away from family problems. I was being hospitable so I let her stay, and then you came over unannounced on BAM. I never knew anything, you just broke up with me and walked away. I never heard from you until I phased for the first time. And by the time I saw you, I would never look at you the same because I had already imprinted on Paul."**

"_YOU WHAT?!?!?" _Sam was in a rage now.

"**Yeah that's right, I am walking out on you the exact same way you did to me. I find it perfect payback. You know as well as I do that we can't control who we imprint on. But in this case Paul and I have a double imprint. It's never heard of, but then again neither is a female shifter. So Damnit Sam, go away and leave me alone." **

I ran off, after all I am the fastest one in the pack, Sam would never catch me, neither would Paul. The later, would find me eventually. As for Sam I hope he kept to his own business from now on. I came to a halt at the river that ran through my favorite spot, secluded from the forest and hidden from all prying eyes, with madrone and fir trees. Low lying shrubs blocked the entrance. It was superior wolf jumping skills that allowed me to reach this spot. The river was slow but deep here, perfect for swimming and lounging closer to shore. It was this spot that I called my own, were I spewed my thought, my concerns, and my fears. This spot that was my favorite, and this spot no one knew about. I phased back and put my clothes back on. I lay down on a smooth rock warmed by the late afternoon sun. I had fears that someone would find me eventually, but oh well, until then I had this spot to myself.

I must have lolled off to sleep, because I woke up to a loud crash, I jumped and rolled over only to be greeted by the sight of Paul crashing through the brush. Oh well, so much for a peaceful secluded spot, but then again I did find him. So turnabout is fair play at least that is what I heard. He ran towards me with such enthusiasm I couldn't help but smile and return his enthusiasm with a woof, a wagging tail, and a lick on the face. He pushed his muzzle to my neck and whined. It was so much like owning a puppy dog.

We phased and put our clothes on, and just stood there. We looked at each other, and I ran and jumped into his arms. He caught me and I just hung there, his sheer size alone made me feel small and insignificant. But he also made me feel safe and secure, with his arms wrapped around me. He set me down and I walked back to my rock and laid down on my stomach, Paul sat down beside me. He set a large, hot hand on my back and rubbed small circles with his index finger. This simple motion made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, even though it was one of love and endearment. Paul truly loved, me this was not some sort of cruel trick. Paul and I were so alike, in so many ways, it made it easy for us to be together like this. There would always be something for us to talk about, there would be no awkward silences, only comfortable ones. Being with Paul would be like breathing, eating or drinking, easy and necessary, and that was exactly what I wanted. Paul was all I wanted for now and for the rest of my life. Woah, wait one second there, since when was I all mushy, gushy. Just because I imprint doesn't mean I all of a sudden go all girly and care about looks and make-up right. _Oh yes it does Leah, just follow it, and you will find everlasting peace and love. _What the hell, now I have voices in my head? _ Yep. _Ok could life get any worse? _Well yeah, I guess it could but you will find out later, when you're ready for it. _I am ready for it now, I want to know! _No, just be content with who you are and who you have._


	3. My Concious

Ok, so now I have this voice inside my head that tells me what to do and how to live my life, plus he knows about my future. Is this even remotely normal? Yeah you guessed it, FUCK NO! Nothing about me is normal; from shifting to imprinting I am all wrong. Now there is a voice in my head, everyone is gonna think I am a psychopath, great just freaking great. What's next, do I have to save the world?

_Yeah, actually you do. It is up to you, Paul and your litter of 5. _

Wait litter, what is a litter and what does it have to do with me?

_A litter is wolf babies, their size ranging everywhere from 2-7, your having a medium sized one. Well you and Paul are, technically._

Me, litter, Paul, saving the world, where in the hell did saving the world get into my life, and how the heck does one train for that?

_Saving the world was your destiny since you were born, Paul's was different until he imprinted on you and you imprinted back. You see you were the one female wolf, the Alpha female, at birth. Paul was born to be a Beta your mates second in command. We set you up with Sam in hopes of an imprint early on. But he found Emily and that flew out the window. So naturally when the Alpha leaves, dies, or is wounded, his second in command or his Beta takes his place. We didn't plan on Jacob loving you that was not supposed to happen but I guess we can't control emotions, just destinies. You and Paul had a double imprint, which was more than we had hoped for. You two showed us exactly how compatible you were, so it became your destiny together, to save the world._

Wait, just hold on a second, are you telling me that, Paul and I were a match made in heaven, are you an angel???

_Leah, no one has ever called me angel, and no you two were not a match made in heaven, more like a match made by the Whitecoats in a lab. There are very few of you who carry the actual shifter gene, to be exact there are only 3 of you Quill, Jacob and Embry. None of which did we ever have plans for. When they started phasing, we freaked out. That meant we could start a breeding program of real live shifters. You, Paul, Sam, and Seth are all a gene splice from the 3 original shifters. You and Seth are the only twins. But by twins we mean, created the same from the same gene splice just implanted and evolved at different times, you were the one and only girl we ever programmed and created. _

Wait, are you trying to tell me that I am a created shifter, like a test tube baby?

_Yes Leah, you are in fact a test tube baby. The best ever created a gene splice between Ephraim and Etowah, the two most powerful wolves. Both Alphas in two different packs at two different times. We dug up their bodies and took their DNA so we could create you. You were special, you the one. The Chosen One. You will be the strongest, fastest, smartest, prettiest, wolf ever created, we made sure of that. Have you looked in a mirror lately Leah, you will see why Paul fell in love with you, you will also find every mans wet dream._

Okay that's not awkward at all. I am going to shower now.

Finally that stupid voice is out of my head, it was the first time since I had been at my place with Paul. It just never shut up. But then again who else did I ever listen to; I guess he was good company. IO learned so much about me in such a short time. Why my mother had abandoned me, why I had no father, and why I was the only female shifter. Maybe it was too much to find out in 3 days. I slipped out of my comfy clothes and walked naked to the bathroom. I mean why the hell not run around naked, no one was gonna see me. I took a gander at myself in the floor length mirror in the hall, and I almost creamed myself. I did however let myself get wet, Voice was right, I was every mans wet dream, perk 36D tits on no fat, 6 pack abs, my ass was the perfect size and complemented my thighs. The space between my legs was so wide you could park a Mac truck in there. Ok not really but it was pretty wide considering I had no fat on my thighs or any part of my luscious goddess body. I wondered when this happened.

_This happened yesterday, you finally manifested. You are now every mans fantasy, and apparently your own. Now go get in the shower your dripping juice all over the floor._

Oh shut up, you know you like it. But whatever, leave me alone so I can take a shower.

_You know I can't do that, there is still much for you to learn, especially if you are going to save the world._

Would you stop it with the psycho babble bullshit already. I do not need to save the world, and I do not need you telling me how to do it. Yes you know a lot about my life, but how do I know any of it is actually true.

_You must trust me, and if you need any verification, just go visit the Parkway Veterinarian Hospital in Port Angelos. Tell them you're here to see David or Dr. Lorimar, he was the one that did all your construction and planning. I bet he would love to see what you have become and tell you more about your fascinating history. You see I only tell you what I know is the truth, I was only there for part of it._

Oh so how where you there for part of it Voice, come on tell me, tell me. If you're gonna dangle it in front of my face you might as well tell me what it is.

_Ok Leah, I am a spirit, not a conscience, not an angel, and not a guide to life. I am the spirit of Ephraim Black, your supplier for DNA. You are the female version of me and Etowah, you were created on November 15__th__ 1990, they were way ahead of the game in DNA and cloning. Who you know as your mother volunteered for Dr. Lorimar to be the embryo carrier. You were born on schedule, perfect weight, height, everything about was perfect. Everyone always told Sue how sweet and perfect you were. That lasted all of 8 years when your wolf genetic kicked in. You were irritable, testy, and deadly when provoked. Jacob Black fell in love with your attitude, your style, and of course your body and face. But as a wolf you weren't interested, smart move Leah he is technically your great great grandson. Etowah's great granddaughter Becca , and my great grandson Billy had three kids, Jake, Rachel, and Tray. Tray being the oldest, escaped first, leaving this small town behind, Rachel soon followed but came home last year and imprinted with Jared, their bond is strong because she is a pack member, just not a shifter. Jacob was interested by you, and thought he was in love, but somehow you ignored him. Not the way and Alpha female would ignore a Beta o any other male wolf in the pack, but the way a mother ignores her kits when they come of age. _

What the heck Jacob is related to me, and I am a clone. Well obviously not exact cause I have tits and no dick, but still. Seriously, you have got to be kidding me?

Great the one time I want answers he disappears.

_I am right here Leah, there are just things you will have to find out on your own, now shower before the water gets cold again. And when you get out, put on those cute penguin boxers, and that black tank top with the low cut front. Then put on a cup of constant comment, Sue usually kept it in the cupboard above the pot. Put on Never Back Down and cuddle up in your favorite blanket._

I will listen to you this time because it sounds amazing, but how do you know about this stuff, your like mega old.

_I waited in this house for you to be born, I watched the movies you did when you grew up, and I more recently became a part of you. You will need my help Leah, trust me and we will get along just fine. Now go take a shower, Paul will be here halfway through your movie._


	4. Getting Paul

MAJOR LEMON (You have been forewarned)

Of course I listened to my voice, and by the time I was done with two cups of Constant Comment tea and halfway through Never Back Down, Paul had arrived. I had just been comparing and contrasting Sean Farris and Paul when he barged right through the door and tripped over the door step. He landed flat on his face, which made me bust out laughing and spill hot tea all over the couch and my blanket. Paul heaved himself up off the floor and jumped next to my on the couch, landing exactly on the just spilt hot tea. He yelped and rolled onto the floor holding his ass. I must admit, watching Paul trip over the doorstep, land on his face, sit on hot tea, and roll on the floor clutching his ass, was just too much for me. I ran up to the bathroom and peed for the longest time since I don't when. Geeze it must have been a combination of all that tea and then laughing way to hard. I fixed my shorts and tank top and walked back down to the living room, Paul was standing in the kitchen in a pair of basketball shorts.

"Paul, where in the heck did you get those pair of shorts" I exclaimed as soon as I was within ten feet of him.

"Well after I sat on the hot tea that you spilt on the couch from laughing at me when I tripped, I went up to Seth's room and grabbed a pair of shorts that were clean. Did you know that Seth's room smells like sex. You should really talk to him about touching himself inappropriately. I hear it makes you go blind."

"Oh my god Paul, I really didn't just need to hear that. It was disgusting, and definitely TMFI. You can talk to my brother about such things after all you seem to know all about it. I bet your room doesn't smell any better than his does." By the end I was shrieking. OMG I really just shrieked, I haven't done that since, I don't know, when I was five. I walked farther into the kitchen grabbed a hand towel and cleaned up the spilt tea. I threw the towel in with a load of Seth's clothes that I had been meaning to clean. Paul was right, they did smell like sex. Can someone say DISGUSTING!

I sat back down on the couch, curled up in my blanket and turned NBD back on and drank my tea. Paul walked over sat down and pulled me into his lap. I curled against his chest, comparing Sean Farris to Paul. It was a close match I was still putting points on either side when the credits started rolling. I snuggled up against Paul's chest and that was that, Paul was the winner simply because he was there to be held and loved. I must have fell asleep because next thing I knew I was laying on my bed my covers pulled off and shivering my ass off. Even though I kept a body temp of 108.6 I was so cold right now. I rolled off the bed and on to the floor. Holy shit it was freezing I ran to the fire place, god damn it was out. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Where the hell was Seth, he was supposed to be home an hour ago and keep the fire going. Oh right, Seth was over at Jake's house.

I walked back to my bedroom, and discovered why I had been so freezing. Paul, of course, was hogging all the covers. He had my King size bed covers wrapped around his body about 12 times. God damn him, but oh well I could get him back. I grabbed the edge of my covers and jerked as hard as I could, and as simple as that, the covers were released and Paul fell to the floor. His eyes jerked open and he jumped up. He phased quickly without thinking and fell into a defensive crouch. His clothes were shred in a circle around him, okay what was left of his shorts at least. I looked at him in surprise, he suddenly realized what he was doing and sat up. He slowly stopped shaking and seamlessly flowed back into his body. He was left sitting on the floor naked and holy shit, and I thought I was sexy when I was naked. Paul was very well endowed, and when I say well I mean extremely well. More than what could fill me, easily more than what I thought I could take inside me. Paul quickly jumped up and covered himself with my covers, after that he slid into my bed. "Jesus Christ Paul, what the hell. You are in my bed naked."

Paul looked taken aback by this comment. But he calmly composed himself and stated "Well I would like to show up naked in your bed a lot more." OMG did he really just say that, HOLY SHIT he really just said that. I couldn't believe that Paul said that, wait what does he mean by that.

_You know why he said that you freaking moron. It is quite obvious that he would like to wake up next to you naked in the morning, now go slip into bed and do something sexy. Come on I wanna get laid._

**Okay seriously Ephriam, I have only been with Paul for a little while. You can just shut up especially cause your last idea didn't go so well.**

_Yes it did, you looked perfect, and Paul tripped over the doorstep because he was too busy staring at your cleavage that has finally decided to grow. By the way we need to go shopping._

**Okay first of all you're a guy and you shouldn't be talking about getting laid as a girl, and second of all you should not wanna go shopping. But once again your correct so I will go tried to get laid and then we will go shopping tomorrow.**

_Bomb Diggety, ok I will leave you to your vices, I will help if needed because I know what used to turn me on so if you need and help getting Paul to wa_

**Ok go away now**.

I slid my tank top over my head exposing the only bra that actually fit, I quickly released the snap on it letting it drop to the floor on top of my tank, I stepped out of my boxers and flung them on the pile as well. With only my thong left, I had Pauls full attention so I turned around exposing my now full luscious ass to him and dropped my thong. I squeezed under the covers and shimmied on over next to Paul. He reached for me in the dark as I had whistled off my light when I slipped under the covers.

He pulled me close and nuzzled my ear. Sucking lightly on my pressure point, there was officially going to be a hickie right there in the morning. I could feel every hard line of his body against mine, every curve and angle, but for every curve of him there was a curve of me to fill it. We fit together like puzzle pieces, I could only imagine what the sex would be like.

Almost like he was reading my mind he whispered "Mind blowing isn't it almost like we were created to be together. I can't wait for the sex."

With that he reached around and grabbed my nipple between his fingers, kneading it to a hardened nub, he moved to the other giving it the exact same treatment. I was starting to get wet between my legs and the burning heat in my stomach was getting more intense. He rolled over till he was on top of my he kissed from my mouth leaving a volley of kisses that lead between my breasts to my belly button, where he proceeded to tongue my belly button. I squirmed under his grasp but he put a forearm across me holding me in place. He licked his way from my tummy down through my thighs completely ignoring my burning cunt.

He lapped his way up each of my thighs once again ignoring my pussy. I was going insane with lust as he just sat their staring at my naked body. I wanted so badly to force him between my legs. I had never been satisfied completely in my life. Sam Uley lacked in the sack and in his shorts. Hell Paul was twice the size he was, and from what I was feeling so far he was way more the man that Sam would ever be.

With desire hazing my eyes I leapt for Paul tackling him, and landing on top. I slid my leg between his thighs and he opened them slightly allowing my access I could feel his cock growing down my leg. Holy Shit this kid was a monster. I grabbed for his cock feeling his girth in my hand, I rubbed him slowly, watching him grow even more under my care. My pussy dripped with the thought of him slamming this beautiful cock into my tight little snatch. I rubbed him to full sized, and took his head into my mouth sucking on him like a Popsicle. I licked his slit tasting the precum, ran my tongue around the head and played with the vein on the bottom of his dick until he moaned my name. I swallowed him down my throat, taking his whole length. I almost gagged but swallowed until I couldn't anymore. He was so think that you could see the blood pumping through his veins through my throat. I vibrated my vocal chords and tightened my throat, causing him to grab my head and face fuck me. He gave me time to breath, but pounded his cock into my throat.

"Leah. Fuck LeeLee, I'm cumming, take it all babe. Swallow my load honey!"

With that he pulled back slightly and came into my mouth letting me taste his sperm. I struggled to hold it all in my mouth and some dripped out the corner. He pulled out and let me swallow. His load was salty, but had a sickly sweet honey flavor, I loved it. I licked what had dribbled out of my mouth, then took his cock in my mouth and cleaned him up. Then I pulled him and me into bed were he promptly fell asleep in my arms.

He looked so sweet and innocent laying on my bed, with no cares or troubles. I couldn't live without this boy. I lay my head on his chest and fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.


	5. Hard to not Watch

I woke up to a deep rumbling underneath me. I opened my eyes to the bright dawn sunlight and found Paul beneath me. Ah the source of the rumbling, was his rhythmic snoring. This was a feeling that I wanted to get used to, waking up in his strong arms. It made me feel secure, safe, and loved.

I slowly shimmied myself out of bed to go get my morning coffee ready, and Paul absentmindedly reached for me in his sleep. He caught me around the waist and brought me back to him. He had a vice grip on me and wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Not only did I need my coffee, but I needed a shower and I needed to tinkle.

_Wow Bella,REALLY! You have to tinkle, that's the best you can come up with. . ._

**Yes on short notice it is the best I can do. I don't want him smelling my morning breath, or seeing my hair like this. I need to shower and get my coffee. My bladder is getting tighter, must go potty!**

_Okay since you must insist on talking like a child I will tell you the secret to waking us men up._

**Okay okay get it over with, I need to know, stop dangling it in front of my face.**

_Wow impatient much?_

**Only when it concerns wetting my own bed.**

_Alrighty then. Turn into him, start nibbleing. Shoulders, earlobes, lips and anything else your comfortable with. Make sure to tell him good morning. Then you can escape and go relieve yourself. Paul will probably just pee out the window. _

So I did as I was told and sure enough within a minute he was awake enough to mumble what I thought might have been morning. He let me go and rolled back over to sleep more. I slipped out of bed, threw on spandex and a sports bra, that no longer fit, and padded to the bathroom. I relieved myself and hurried down to the kitchen. I threw some wood on the fire, and then started my coffee pot, I made enough for three, not knowing if Seth would be home or not. I grabbed a fluffy towel from the closet and made my way to the bathroom.

I washed, shaved and lotioned, making sure I was extra pretty. I walked toga style to my bedroom and began to dress. I had forgotten all about Paul until he walked silently up behind me and whispered in my ear "Do you want help baby?"

"No thanks handsome, but I do believe you're out of clothes . . . Again!"

"Eh, I will just go jack a pair from Seth until I can get a pair brought over. Might need some underwear too" he added with a laugh.

I finished dressing and turned towards my bed where he was sprawled across the whole thing. A king bed and he manages to take up the whole thing. 100% gorgeous male, russet colored skin stretched taught over muscles that most men can only dream about, black hair swept across his forehead, sheet the only thing covering his hard body. Oh boy Paul was all male, and all mine.

I walked to the laundry room and grabbed a fresh pair of shorts for Paul, and plodded back to my room. I had to go shopping today, not only to fill the pantry and refrigerator, but to perfect the total body make over. I needed a new wardrobe.

I decided I was going to keep my hair long, it didn't change over when I did, and I loved the way it looked right now. But I was going to get it restyled. I needed a new makeup routine as well.

I thought about tossing the shorts to Paul. But on a last minute decision decide on putting them on by myself. I put both of his feet through the legs and pulled them up his long, muscular legs and settled them low on his hips.

I caught his lips in mine. Letting go of a sarcastic remark I teased "I may have not needed any help getting dressed, but I sure thought you needed some!"

He laughed at this and responded by taking control of my lips and starting a heated make out session. I heard the front door slam, and shot bolt upright. I jumped off the bed and slowly walked down the stairs. Seth was home, and he brought part of the pack with him. In addition to my brother, Jared, Quinn and Embry were at my house.

Oh god, I was not making breakfast for these idiots. I was leaving for town and I was going to take Paul with me. We would eat in town, leaving the boys to salvage for themselves.

As I shoved Paul out the door half naked I heard

"Go Lee-Lee, you are finally getting some!"

"Oh god, I cannot believe he is wearing my shorts. SERIOUSLY!"

"I do not wanna be phased when they are anytime soon"

and

"Oh, holy shit. Seth when did your sister get HAWT!"

Oh boy, I was never going to hear the end of this.

I shoved Paul into my old Chevy, and gunned the engine. I pulled out of our driveway and turned towards Paul's house. First matter of business, getting him in clothes acceptable to go shopping in Seattle. I followed him into his house. His mom was a wealthy lawyer and not home all but maybe 7 for 365 days a year. She was around more when Paul was younger, but as she deemed him old enough to take care of himself she started spending more time at work. When she finally moved permanently into Portland, she left Paul the house, and a Black Unlimited Visa.

Okay not a bad move, Lee. You imprinted on the hottest wolf with the biggest, and best . . . . well everything!

As I searched through his closet for something appropriate to wear, I found some of what I assumed to be his childhood memories, toys, scrapbook, those kinds of things that little did I know he actually cared about. I was going to ask him about them later but for now I found him some dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. Some Calvin Klein X boxer briefs and some black Nike Shox. I threw it on his bed and headed down to the kitchen. On my way past the bathroom, I heard him singing. Not just any song, but Justin Beiber . . . Wow not only does Paul never sing, but he hates Justin Beiber. The longer I sat by the door I could make out One Less Lonely Girl. I snuck into the bathroom and sang the harmony to his voice, that deep timbre that I had come to love. My normally squeaky voice was harmonic and held perfect melody to his. He knew every word and every pause, which led me to believe that he never hated JB just kept the façade up to impress the pack.

Suddenly the shower stopped and I was scrambling out the door to go towards his room when I tripped over the threshold and landed on my face. I was stunned to say the least, I lay on the floor for about 2 second when warm, wet hands grabbed me around my stomach and picked me up. "Next time pick up your feet Lee." With a slight chuckle Paul set me on my feet and tapped me on the ass and sent to his room in front of him. He followed behind me with softly plodding steps, only heard with werewolf ears. I launched myself onto his bed and landed facing him, I pointed to the clothes on his desk and silently told him to put them on. He dropped his towel and I had no choice but to stare my eyes were drawn to him. To his wonderful dark russet skin, his amazing ass, his thick shoulders, his glorious muscles, his dripping black hair and then he turned to me knowing that I was staring.

"Like what you see kitten?" His wonderful sensuous lips were quirked into a smirk and his white teeth showing through were a stark contrast to the deep tan of his skin.

"I love what I see wolf, and I hope I get to see it a lot more babe!" Okay so it was the snappiest thing I could come up with but then when I walked his eyes turn dark with lust. Now I am gonna need something good to cover or get him on another topic. "Paul as much as I love your ass and everything else about you, we really gotta go because I need grociries I need to cook for the boys and I need to do laundry!" okay so that was the lamest excuse ever but it was all I had. I watched as he snuggled into his Calvin Klein boxer briefs and then jerk on his pants. Followed by socks, his black v-neck and his Nike Shox. He looked absolutely delectable and I was trying to pry my eyes off of him. Finally I succeeded and headed down the stairs gunning my engine and waiting for Paul. Soon he jumped off of his front porch and jogged to the car. When he slid into the passenger seat he smelled like a mixture of Axe Temptation and a woodsy musk, it slowly started driving me nuts.

Half way to Seattle I pulled over on the side of the road and threw myself to Paul and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and half whispered half screamed at him "Why the hell do you penetrate my every though, I can't seem to get enough of you. No matter what I do, where I am or what I think about I can never get you out of my mind. Your slowly driving me crazy." And with that I pulled him closer to me and smashed my lips onto his, biting and licking at his lips demanding entrance, of which he was more than willing to give me. Our lips fought for dominance and our tongues battled against each other.

I found myself straddling the console and as I moved to get to his lap my foot caught in the steering wheel and my arms stuck through his headrest. I tried to pull away and found myself stuck.

"umm . . . Paul. As much as I hate to interrupt this I'm kinda stuck here."


End file.
